Yo te dedico esta cancion
by Daniel Max Niobe Lumen
Summary: Por que cada historia es una cancion distinta les trigo un ShunxRuno
1. Chapter 1

Yo te dedico esta canción

Aquí estoy yo

Un chico común y corriente

Que tiene muchos amigos

Unos más degenerados que otros pero amigos

También algunas amigas

Y claro mi mejor amiga

De la que desde primer grado estoy enamorado

Pero no me atrevo a decírselo por que creo

Que si se lo digo me rechazara

O nos distanciaremos y es lo que menos quiero

Pero lo peor…

Es que tengo que ver como ella sufre

Por amores imposibles

De idiotas que la dañan y hieren sus sentimientos

Ella siempre de desahoga conmigo

Y esta bien jamás me eh quejado de eso

Porque se que me tiene confianza

Pero odio verla así

Si ella me diera una oportunidad

Le demostraría que no todos somos iguales

Y la aria la mujer más feliz del mundo

Yo me llamo Shun Kasami

Y esta es mi historia de amor:

Todo comenzó este día en la escuela donde ella y yo charlábamos de lo que haríamos el fin de semana

-Pues yo no tengo planes y tu?

-No tampoco no tengo nada

-Que mal

-Si… sabes Runo…me peguntaba… ya sabes si podríamos ir a un lugar

especial

-Claro Shun me encantaría ir contigo… si será la mejor sita de amigos de la historia!

-Claro…de amigos :c- mencione en vos baja

-Te sucede algo?

-No, no es nada bueno te veo a las 6:00 paso por ti

-Ok a esa hora procurare estar lista

-Muy bien-decía mientras sonaba la campana

Maldición Shun por que se lo dices, es muy fácil solo es una chica, no temas díselo, hazlo ahora Shun, vamos tu puedes-pensaba una y otra ves

Runo la verdad es que yo…

Si Shun ¿tu que?

Yo…yo en verdad quisiera que fueras

No te preocupes todo saldrá muy bien te aseguro que iré

Muy bien-decía Shun mientras pensaba: no Shun porque no le dijiste ya se fue y no le dijiste de nuevo, pero bueno lo mejor será esperar a la tarde

Después de esto solo me quedo esperar así que llegue faltando 5 para las 6:00 para asegurarme de que si se presentaría así que solo toque el timbre y por suerte ella salio y me dijo:

Hola ya estoy lista vamonos

Ella iba vestida con unos jeans negros brillantes, una camiseta azul cielo y un saco muy elegante, tenía un peinado hermoso si que solo me quedo decirle:

Muy bien pues vamonos

Solo caminamos así un lugar que es semi-caraoke restaurante así que solo la notaba feliz y sonriente, nos sentamos en una mesa y le dije que le tenia una sorpresa

Enserio?! Cual es?-preguntaba ansiosa

Runo tranquila por eso es una sorpresa

Ok, esperare

Después llego un camarero solo pedimos algo para tomar y le dije:

Esperame un segundo tengo que ir a el baño no me tardo

Muy bien, aquí te espero

Lo que no sabía es que era la sorpresa y alfil me avía decidido por completo a decirle mis sentimientos a Runo, lo aria dedicándole una canción romántica

Damas y Caballeros nuestro primer invitado de caraoke…

Donde estará Shun ya va a comenzar el show-decía Runo

Shun kasami!-decía el presentador mientras el telón se abría y se escuchaba una ovación

Esta canción te la dedico solo a ti Runo por que la verdad es que yo te amo y no me atreví a decirlo pero solo escucha esto-y la música empezaba a tocar:

Soy tu mejor amigo  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos  
Te recargas en mi hombro

Tu llanto no cesa  
Yo solo te acaricio  
Y me dices porque  
La vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos

Yo solo te abrazo  
Y te consuelo  
Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido

Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvela y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera se tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertara ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre **enamorada**

Tu te me quedas viendo  
Y me preguntas si algo me esta pasando  
Y yo no se que hacer  
Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo

Quisiera decirte  
Lo que yo siento  
Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces  
Y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

Eso es lo que yo siento por ti Runo y no quiero que me digas nada ahora solo reflexiona- me baje del escenario y me retire…

NOTAS DE AUTHOR

Hola a todos aquí esta un ShunxRuno, si se que es una pareja rara pero no se quien por hay me pidió esta pareja así que aquí se las traigo.

Por cierto quería hacerles 3 preguntas:

1-Quieren que continué este fic?

2-me preguntaba si ustedes querrían que me metiera en un fic haciéndome un personaje?

3-De que seria mi historia en todo caso de que decidieran que si me metiera en un fic

Háganmelo saber, y como de costumbre pédanme parejas historias sugerencias y quejas con un review

ASI QUE…

BYE


	2. El Encuentro

Yo te dedico esta canción

Charapter 2

Desde esa hora… maldigo mi momento de agallas para decirle a Runo lo que sentía por ella, no me sentía seguro de su respuesta o si me iba a seguir queriendo igual, pero ya que solo me queda esperar hasta mañana.

Mic-mic-mic-mic-mic…

Si, así es, comienza la peor de las mañana de mi vida ¬¬, y así es como uno sigue, me levanto como siempre, boy a tomar el te con mi abuelo, me visto y me peino, finalmente tomo mis cosas y me boy a la parada de autobús donde esperare a Dan.

-¿y?, como te fue anoche con Runo?-me pregunto Dan

Pues-dije un poco inseguro-la verdad no deje que me dijera ni una sola palabra, solo le dedique esa canción y se cabo

Mmm, pues eso estuvo bien pero, ya pensaste en lo que te llegue a…

Enserio Dan, ves que estoy tan nervioso ¿y tu me dices eso? ¬_¬

Pues, solo lo digo, no por ser negativo, pero tienes que ver la otra cara de la moneda-me dijo Dan serio

Aaaaa, tal ves tienes razón-dije un poco preocupado

Llegamos a la escuela intentando cambiar de tema, aunque fue inútil verdad pero así lo hicimos, llegamos, nos sentamos, y esperamos que la clase comenzara, pero en muy poco tiempo Runo llego, la voltee a ver y ella a mi, y ambos nos sonrojamos un poco y bajamos la mirada, mire a Dan y el estaba muriendo de risa al ver mi expresión en el rostro, después de unos segundos paso eso y volví a sentarme bien.

Lo cual no sirvió por que los dos en toda la clase no estuvimos mirando uno a el otro y cada ves nos sonrojábamos más y mas.

Sono la campana para salir a receso y no espere, tome mas fuerza que nunca y me dirigí así donde estaba Runo, estaba todo tembloroso pero esta ves no me detendrá.

Runo…-dije muy nervioso, y cuando dije eso vi como los ojos de Runo se abrían mucho como si estuviera sorprendida o asustada

S-si Shun-me dijo muy sonrojada, lo malo es que el idiota de Kuso me espiaba a través de un arbusto y veía como sufría

Sabes, esperaba que tal ves hoy pudieras decirme… ya sabes… algo de lo de la cita de el viernes- dije muy rojo

Emmm… pues… no lo se… ¿que es lo que quieres que suceda entre nosotros?- me dijo ya mas tranquila

QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE!- grite atrayendo la atención de todo mundo y repitiendo en mi mente obsesivamente "trágame tierra"

Mmmm… estas seguro?- me pregunto demasiado sonrojada

Este… creo que no debo pensar en voz alta, pero si, eso es lo que quiero y eh dehesado por mucho tiempo- dije con mucha sinceridad, y algo mas tranquilo

Que tanto sientes por mi Shun?- me pregunto Runo, y veía como mas compañeros se acercaban

Te amo! Y nunca dejare de hacerlo no importa que me desprecies o rechaces, yo simple te respetare y amare-dije con un tono de vos fuerte

¿Eh?-se pregunto muy sonrojada-pues.. ¿Porque me lo dijiste en el restaurante-karaoke?-dijo como si estuviera molesta

Porque yo quería que cuando te lo dijera fuera muy especial para ambos!-grite hacia Runo

Pues… pues…-dijo Runo sin saber que responder-YO IGUAL TE AMO!

PERO COMO SE QUE ME… alto que dijiste-dije algo confuso

Que igual te amo!-me dijo haciendo que todos alrededor estuvieran murmurando

Este… este…-solo se me ocurrió hacer algo, y ya que todos estaban al frente de la conversación no me quedaba de otra.

Me abalance contra ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, esperaba que así ella en verdad sintiera mi amor, pero sucedió algo mas, ella puso un rostro de molesta y me tomo del cuello, pero en ves de mutilarme literalmente fue un beso muy largo, después eso se hizo masómenos y un agasajo, pero para terminar parecía que Dan Kuso estaba comiendo lo que fuera ._. ¿Ahora saben a lo que me refiero verdad?

Bésame, a destiempo,

sin piedad y en silencio

Bésame, frena el tiempo,

has crecer lo que siento

Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después

Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés

Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón

Bésame

Siénteme, en el viento

Mientras yo, muero lento

Bésame, sin motivos,

Esta vez siente conigo

Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después yeah!

Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés

Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón

Bésame

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Bésame

Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después

Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés

Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón

Bésame

Bésame así sin compasión

Quédate en mi sin condición

Dame tan solo un motivo

Y me quedo yo

Y me quedo yo

Me quedo yo

Y me quedo yo

(Hola mis pequeños lectores guarden silencio porque Shun y Runo aun no acaban su escena, de echo tuvimos que ir a la farmacia, claro los pervertidos saben de que hablo, cualquier sugerencia pareja o comentario déjenmelo con un review que ahora es mi manera de seguir y saber que me apoyan

ASI QUE…

BYE)

Cállate Max interrumpes a Shun y Runo

Si yo mejor ya me boy ¬¬


	3. Me voy para simpre ¿o no?

Yo te dedico esta canción

Charapter 3: Me despido para siempre, ¿o no?

Todo empezó, precisamente en nuestro aniversario de un mes, y todo, por una llamada, asi me paso

trin-trin-trin-trin...-se escuchaba mi celular vibrando

Bueno?- pregunte adormecido

Por favor Shun, necesito que vengas a el parque, es muy urgente- se escuchaba la voz de Runo llorando un poco

Que pasa? Porque estas tan triste- le pregunte atravesó del celular

Ven a el parque y te lo podre decir- y así corto la llamada

Shun corrió lo más pronto posible, con una sensación de tristeza y desesperación, incluso mucho antes de la noticia, pero por el tono de Runo el sabia que no podía ser nada bueno, por lo cual aun se apresuró mucho más. Después de un poco rato el llego y hay se encontró Runo en un pequeño puente frente a el rio.

Que pasa Runo, porque estas así?- le pregunte cubriéndola con un abrazo y después viéndola a sus ojos

Shun!- dijo llorando mas y abrazándome fuertemente

Que tienes, porque estas asi, no me gusta verte de esa manera- le decía consolándola pero me sentía con una intriga demasiado grande

Es… es mi padre…- me dijo igual abrazándome

Que paso con tu padre, ¿esta bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a el hospital?- le pregunte rápidamente

No Shun no es eso-me dijo tomando una carta que tenia en las manos- lo que pasa es que su jefe del trabajo le mando esto-termino dándome esa carta

De pronto, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y deje que la carta callera en el agua, la cual se fue por la corriente del rio

Te… te vas a ir de aquí a los Angeles?-le dije mientras unas cuantas lagrimas por mi rostro

No quiero irme Shun, quiero quedarme contigo- me dijo abrazándome de nuevo

Pues dile eso a tu padre, tal vez cambie de opinión y tu y toda tu familia se queden- le dije con algo de esperanza, pero eso no me quitaba lo triste

No, ya le dije de todas maneras posibles, y no me dejara quedarme, es por una oportunidad única de trabajo, respeto eso de mi padre porque nos quiere dar una mejor oportunidad de vida, pero me tendre que ir Shun

No! Porfavor, acabo de estar junto contigo, eres el amor de mi vida, no te puedes ir, quédate conmigo- le dije llorando desesperadamente

No Shun, te amor, como jamas quise a alguien pero me tengo que ir, algún dia nos volveremos a ver- me dijo tomándome de las manos

Pero, conocerás a otro chico, y a mi me dejaras en el pasado, nunca mas me vas a querer como ahora- le dije soltándome de ella

No Shun, en eso estas muy mal, jamás te aria eso, y menos sabiendo como soy, jamás te olvidare- me dijo tomándome del brazo

En verdad, déjame ir con tu padre a hablar sobre esto, solo una oportunidad, necesito que te quedes conmigo- le dije dispuesto a hablar con su padre

Esta bien, pero no te aseguro nada…

No joven, ella no se quedara aquí, se quedara cuando yo esté muerto-me grito el padre de Runo en la cara

Señor, compréndame yo amo a su hija, no se la puede llegar, le juro que la protegeré y no la dejare nunca, jamás la dañare ni heriré sus sentimientos- le dije muy serio y firme a el padre de Runo

Perdón joven- me dijo con mas comprensión- pero Runo no se podrá quedar aquí, será muy difícil verla nosotros como familia, su hermano, su madre y yo no podemos dejarla aun, perdóneme, pero así serán las cosas

Solo me quedo algo de rabia y dolor por dentro, sabiendo que yo no podía hacer nada en contra de esto

Te vere muy pronto Shun te lo prometo- me dijo abrazándome

Por favor Runo, no me olvides

No, no es necesario que lo entienda,  
por que nunca le ha servido la razón  
al corazón, el corazón no piensa…  
No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?  
no me tienes que explicar,  
siempre tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela

Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes més este amor  
no tengo nada més que decir.  
No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi.  
Cada palabra aunmenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir

Y por favor no me detengas,  
siempre encuentro la manera de seguir  
y de vivir aunque ahora no lo tenga.  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
para que quieres llamar  
si el que era yo, ya no voy a estar  
esta es la ultima escena…

Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes més este amor  
no tengo nada més que decir.  
No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi.  
Cada palabra aunmenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir...

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Hola a todos, mis problemas se an ido y pues... supongo que saben que eh vuelto, gracias a los que me apollaron, y a los que no tambien por seguir conmigo no importa lo que pasaran, por eso los quiero tanto... pero bueno, los agradecimientos lo ponde en MI AMOR S SINSERO, asi que mejor vallan directo alla

ASI QUE...

BYE


End file.
